La fin
by FoxiiUzumaki
Summary: rien n'est plus fort que l'amour, à part peut être l'amitié


La fin ….

Je suis secrètement amoureux et depuis déjà bien longtemps, mais je ne lui ai jamais avoué car je suis sur qu'il n'éprouve rien pour moi. En même temps comment lui, un ninja de classe S, connut de tous pourrait-il être amoureux de moi, je ne suis qu'un ninja d'une vingtaine d'année, de classe A et je n'ai rien de vraiment extraordinaire …

Je me réveille lorsque j'entends la voie de celui que j'aime qui m'appelle. Cette journée me déprime déjà mais juste en écoutant CETTE voie, je me sens heureux et j'oubli la difficulté de la mission qui va arrivée. J'ouvre mes yeux et je regarde ma chambre, il fait très sombre mais ici tout est sombre et cela ne me déplait pas. Je décide enfin a me levé a l'entente de mon maitre qui m'appelle pour la deuxième fois.

Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage, à voir ma tête on remarque que j'ai veillé tard hier, mais j'avais des documents à terminer. Je me dirige ensuite vers mon armoire et je sors mes vêtements. Je fini de m'habille et j'entends a nouveau mon maitre qui m'appelle mais cette fois il y a une certaine lassitude dans sa voie qui est peu percevable.

Je vis avec mon maitre depuis que j'ai 12 ans donc autant dire que ses réactions je les connaient, maintenant, tout ses regards, ses mots, ses signes je les repères, je sais donc voir quand il est heureux ou non, quand il va bien ou mal, quand il est en colère, enfin tout ce qui pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais vécu avec lui est impossible.

Il m'appelle une quatrième fois, cette fois se lassitude se fait un peu plus ressentir mais malgré ca il garde toujours une voie neutre, zen et il ne l'élève pratiquement jamais.

Je prends mes lunettes qui sont posé a cote de mon lit et je sors de ma chambre, je sillonne les couloirs et je le croise LUI. Je dois avouer que je le déteste, depuis qu'il est arrivé il y a maintenant trois ans c'est devenu le chouchou. Il a 18 ans, il est beau, grand, fort. Moi j'en ai 21, je suis banale, un peu plus petit que lui et à peu prés du même niveau, mais LUI possède un atout majeurs, ses YEUX. Bref je passe a cote de lui tout en l'évitant du regard mais il finit par me lancer un

- Bonjour Kabuto

Son air insolent m'insupporte mais par fierté je préfère lui répondre.

- Bonjour Sasuke.

- Tu es déjà lève, ca m'étonne de toi.

- *Ne te prend pas a son jeux, calme toi, calme toi …*

- Tu as perdu ta langue.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi donc à tout à l'heure.

Je partis sans ajouter un mot, Sasuke en fit de même. J'arrivai devant la pièce ou se trouver mon maitre. Toc Toctoc.

- Entre Kabuto.

J'entre dans la pièce.

- Bonjour Maitre Orochimaru, qui a-t-il ?

- es-tu prêt pour la mission ?

- oui Maitre, nous pouvons y aller.

- très bien, va chercher Sasuke et rejoignez moi devant le repère.

- d'accord Maitre Orochimaru.

Je sortis de la pièce pour me diriger vers la chambre de Sasuke. Toc Toctoc.

- Entrez

- Maitre Orochimaru veut qu'on le rejoigne pour partir en mission.

- ok

Il prit son katana qu'il rangea dans son dos. Nous rejoignîmes Maitre Orochimaru et on se mit on route.

Pendant le chemin je me répétai l'objectif de notre mission. Sasuke devait nous amener a un point de rendez vous qu'il avait fixé avec Naruto pour qu'on lui tende un piège et que nous l'éliminions. Cette mission avait pour but de ralentir l'Akatsuki car si nous tuons Naruto, l'Akatsuki sera privé du démon renard a neuf queues. Sasuke avait prétendu a Naruto qu'ils devaient se rencontrer pour finir le combat qu'ils avaient commencé il y a bien longtemps…

Nous arrivâmes à l' endroit prévu en avance apparemment puisqu'on ne sentait aucune trace de Naruto. Une ou deux heures s'écoulèrent puis on entendit enfin quelque chose, Naruto venait d'apparaître en face de nous.

Mon but été de l'occupe pendant que Sasuke devait en profiter pour l'éliminer. Je couru vers lui tout en lançant des Kunaïs qu'il n'eut aucune difficultés pour les évités, une fois a sa hauteur je m'aperçus que c'était un clone qui se tenait en face de moi, je levai la tète pour voir que Naruto arrivé droit sur moi avec un rase gan dans chaque main. Je m'enfonçai sous la terre laissant sa technique s'écrasé violement contre le sol, puis je ressorti en lui sectionnant les ligaments des chevilles. Alors que je croyais l'avoir immobilisé pour de bon je senti une force me plaqué contre un arbre. Je tournai la tête et je vis que le garçon a qui j'avais coupé les ligaments n'était qu'un clone de plus, je me rendis conte que Naruto ainsi que quatre de ses clones me tenais, deux d'entre eux me tenaient les bras, deux autre les jambes et le dernier me séré la taille. J'essayai de me dégager mais Naruto utiliser le chakra du démon pour augmenter sa puissance. Je regardai alors Sasuke et je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, depuis le début il étai resté derrière Maitre Orochimaru sans bouger. Il sortit finalement son Katana, esquissa un léger sourire et d'un geste rapide il transperça Orochimaru.

- Maitre Orochimaru !

- Sasuke,….pourquoi…, pour nous as-tu trahis, … et ta quête de pouvoir, ton rêve de tuer ton frère…

- J'ai compris il y a déjà bien longtemps que chercher a acquérir du pouvoir ne servait a rien, et …, pour mon frère …, rêver de tuer quelqu'un ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est un cauchemar, un cauchemar qui nous détruit de l'intérieur, qui nous enferme dans un monde de tristesse et de solitude. J'ai été trop naïf dans le passé, j'étais tellement obsédé par mon désir de vengeance que j'ai quitté tout les gens qui compté pour moi et qui m'aimaient, j'ai aussi abandonné mon village natal et tout ca pour vous rejoindre. Je croyais que vivre ainsi ne me déplaisait pas du moment que je pouvais atteindre mon objectif mais … les seules fois où j'ai vraiment été heureux c'est lorsque j'étai a Konoha entouré de mes amis.

- Mais… depuis… depuis quand a tu planifié tout ca …

- cela fait maintenant deux ans que tout est prêt.

- pourquoi… pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps…

- M'entrainer ici été un bon moyen de progresser plus vite mais ce n'est pas la seule raison, il fallait que vous ayez une confiance absolue envers moi, et plus le temps passé plus votre confiance a mon égard augmentée. Puis vous avez finit par m'envoyer seul en mission, c'est a ce moment que j'ai commencé a revoir Naruto, au bout d'un an on a mit se plan en place et tout ce qu'il me restai a faire c'était de vous faire croire que j'était encore de votre coté.

- pendant tout ce temps nous… nous ne nous somme aperçut de rien…. Tu.. tu as bien progressé…

A la fin de cette phrase Sasuke fit quelques signes de main et un rayon électrique passa dans son Katana qui transpercé toujours le torse d'Orochimaru. Il s'effondra a terre et cracha du sang.

- Maitre Orochimaru non !

- Kabuto, je… j'aurai voulu te dire ….. que je..je …

Il n'arriva pas a terminé sa phrase, il s'immobilisa et ses yeux prirent une couleur blanche. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'il venait de se passé non, c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas être…mort…

- aller viens Naruto, on y va.

Quand Naruto commença a me lâcher je couru vers Sasuke, au passage je ramassai l'arme qui avait tué mon Maitre et je fonçai sur lui. Arrivé a quelque centimètre de lui je senti une douleur atroce dans mon ventre. Je m'aperçu que Naruto c'était intercalé entre nous deux et qu'il venait de me transpercé le ventre grâce a son rase gan. Je m'écroulai à cote de Maitre Orochimaru, je tournai la tête pour le regarder une dernière fois. Je pourrai très bien me servir de mes technique de régénération, mais a quoi bon, la seule personne que j'ai aimai et que j'aimerai a jamais venait de mourir sous mes yeux… et je préféré mourir plutôt que de vivre sans lui. Dans les derniers instant pu j'étais encore conscient j'entendis les voix de Naruto et Sasuke.

- Naruto, tu viens on rentre.

- oui, on rentre et cette fois pour de bon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas cette fois c'est bel et bien terminé….

FIN.


End file.
